Bakugan Battle Brawlers 7 Minutes In Heaven
by NewGenerationOfImagination
Summary: A Reader Insert. You are Forced by Julie and the girls to go to a party and play seven minutes in heaven. And all the boys from your adventures in the Bakugan universe are there...
1. BBB Intro Part 1

Bakugan Battle Brawlers 7 Minutes In Heaven Intro Part 1. (Reader Insert)

****HELLOOO. This is my Bakugan Battle Brawler 7 Minutes In Heaven Intro Part 1! This fanfic will include ALL characters from ALL Bakugan seasons. (But not the females) Anyway this is the intro to the rest of the chapters so I advise you read this first. I just kind of made up the back story so sorry if it seems OC. You are 17 and the rest of the brawlers are 18 or 19. This is in your POV****

I was sitting down on the couch reading a book that I have already read over a thousand times. I had only just gotten back from my part-time job, wanting to take a break when I heard the front door of my apartment open. 

The noises that came next were a combination of high-pitched squealing and sighs and groans. I looked up casually, as if I expected this to happen, which in fact I did. The group of people that had barged into my home were the girls that had battled alongside me in what seemed to be a war. 

Runo, Julie, Alice, Mira and Fabia were clambered together in front of my feet, all of them looking dazed. I have been with Dan and Shun since the very beginning, even when they made up the rules of Bakugan. It kind of went off from there. I was there when we all fought to protect Vestroia,  
I was there to fight against the Vexos and King Zenoheld and everything else. (Too lazy to list the rest) 

I was also an extremely important part of the Battle Brawlers, I was the 7th attribute. In the beginning there were only supposed to be 6 attributes but due to an accident I had been given the power to be in the battle, literally. I would fight in place of a Bakugan, my "g's" were my actual strength, and my lifebar was my life, if I lost I would come close to death. Only I could hold the power of the 7th attribute and I am as strong as Drago. 

As I was reminding myself of these things, all of the girls were holding something in their hands. "Why did you just come in here like that? You know that I've just come back from work." None of them were listening, they were just closing in on me with devilish smiles on their faces. "There's a party tonight and the boys are going to be there" Mira whispered almost viciously. "And we are going to be playing 7 minutes in heaven!" Julie exclaimed, the complete opposite of Mira. "Annnnnnnd?" "You're coming with us." "We are so sorry for what we are about to do!" Alice screamed as she lifted me off the ground and toke me into the bathroom. I am pretty light but I never expected this! 

I was basically thrown into my bathroom and the only person that was in it with me was Julie. She looked at me. I looked at her. Suddenly the staring contest was over and I was being stripped of my clothes. "J-J-JULIE!" She wasn't listening. All she was doing was ripping my clothes off, while I screamed bloody murder. Next thing I know I'm being stuffed into a fabric that I can only assume is a t-shirt. Next is a skirt that I can't help but feel is a bit short. I then fall to the ground and feel an unknown object placed on my feet, probably some kind of… Sandal? 

I open my eyes to find that Julie is not there anymore. Instead, it's Runo with a brush. She sits me up and starts to comb through my _h/c_ hair. Taking out the messy bun I had it in before, she takes out a curling iron out of nowhere and started with one section at a time. It had taken about 20-30 minutes to do all of the sections, and then before I have the chance to see what I fully look like, Fabia is standing behind me with a WHOLE BUNCH of makeup. Fabia does my makeup in 5-10 minutes. I step out of the bathroom and Julie hands me my signature half jacket-thing. "Ummm guy thanks a lot but, why did you do this?" "Jeez you really are brain-dead huh?" Fabia was leading me by the hand to my full-length mirror. "But you guys I really don't understand wh-"I stopped in my tracks, the person in front of me was not me, it was a whole other person. "Wow _y/n_ you really are beautiful when you look girly!" 

I could see them in the reflection of the mirror as well, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to myself. I was wearing a green singlet that ending just below my belly button. My white with green stripes half jacket, adding to the fact that I have C cup boobs. Then there was the skirt that was about 3 inches above my knees and it was green with white lining. My sandals were just plain white. I also had my choker around my neck that held the 7th attribute energy, it emits white energy when I'm in battle, makes sense I guess. My hair was in simple curls and I seriously have no idea how it had taken 20-30 minutes to do. My makeup was also simple, a bit of blush and mascara and also just a bit of lip-gloss. 

"Ok now you're ready to PPPAARRRRTTTAAYYYYY!" Julie grabbed me by the arm and led me to her house, where I'm guessing she's having the party. I kinda don't wanna go, but I don't want to disappoint the others. "You ready _y/n_ ? "As ready as I'll ever be." "OOOKKKKKK LETS GO" I have a feeling that this is gonna be a weird night….. 

****Ok. I know it's kinda short but yea. In New Zealand it's 2 am and I'm just gonna go to sleep. Do all the fun stuff that people do like favorite this, follow this story and Ima be really happy. Hope you liked my story and suggest what I can do better and tell me what I did great. KK BBYYYYYEEEEEE =) ** **


	2. BBB Intro Part 2

Bakugan Battle Brawlers 7 Minutes In Heaven Intro Part 2 (Reader Insert)

**** By the way I forgot to say before that I own NOTHING. If I did own Bakugan Marucho would be a girl.****

Me and Julie go through the front door of Julie's house, and everyone is staring at me, and by everyone I mean every single one of the boys that I battled with. It seems that even being in different universes can't stop anybody from going to Julie's party.

I was starting to get uncomfortable because everyone was staring at me, so I just went to sit on a redish orangish couch that had no one on it. I couldn't help but notice that it was mostly dudes at this party, and I know ALL of them. Which is going to make going into the closet with any of them extremely awkward.

Julie came up to me to take an item from me to put in the hat, I take off my choker and put it in. The rest of the boys must have already put their thing in, because when I give my choker she goes to the centre of the room and shouts…. "HHEYYYYY GUYS AND GIRLS WE ARE GONNA START 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN SO FIRST UP IS….

****Ok. This chapter is short and crappy and a cliff-hanger and aahghgg. Hope you guys like it. (Somehow…)** **


	3. Dan Kuso

Bakugan Battle Brawlers 7 Minutes In Heaven Chapter 1: Dan Kuso.

****Again, I sadly don't own Bakugan, and just so you know I'm more of a Shun and Ace fangirl myself, so this was kinda hard to write. ****

"DANNNNNNNNNNNN COME AND PICK FROM THE HAT!" Dan walks up to where Julie is and picks an item from the hat.

"N-No way…" He picked my choker… "Well then looks like you got _y/n_..." I look right at Dan… He looks like a tomato. "Off you go!"

Julie pushes us into the closet. As looked around I can only just see Dan's figure, which was banging on the door yelling at them to let us out. "GGUUYYSSS LET US OUT"

"So you really don't wanna be in the closet with me huh Dan?" I looked at him.

It made sense, we have known each other for an odd 10 years now, I can understand why he would not want to be in the closet with me.

But I can't help but be disappointed, I mean, I have kind of had a huge crush on him ever since we met.

"No _y/n_ it's not that, I just….well….. How do I explain it... Ummm" "Just what?"

I am seriously wondering what he means-could it be that… no… He couldn't … Like me back? "Just this"

Before I could say anything, I felt a weird warmth surrounding my lips. "Mhmph!"

I was surprised, if there's any other word for other word for it at least.

The boy that I've been in love with for most of my life was kissing me, so I made up the bright idea of kissing back. This in turn surprised Dan.

He broke the kiss and after a couple of moments of heavy breathing, he said "I thought you didn't like me…"

"Are you stupid? I-I-I love you Dan." We were both blushing, even in the darkness I could see his red checks. Much like my own I presume.

"Are you serious _y/n_?! "Of course I am Dan, we've been through so much together, I just… I guess I just can't help but love you Dan."

"But what about Shu-"

"Me and Shun are like, best friends Dan, but he will never be anything more to me then then a really good friend"

At that confession, he suddenly pressed me up against the wall and kissed me again.

While I was kissing back, he decided to reach up and under my skin-tight shirt (Don't ask me how) and grab at my boob.

This earned a gasp from me, and I could feel a slight smirk across his lips as his tongue entered my mouth and started exploring the area.

I decided to fight back and join his tongue in the rough battle.

This was not the normal happy-go-lucky Dan that I knew, this Dan was more aggressive, more controlling.

We both pulled back due to lack of air, and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too _y/n_"

My eyes widened in shock… He loved me too? "Y-You do?" "Are you stupid?"

Mocking me. Very funny.

He had a humongous smile on his face, on his stupid, amazing face. "Oh why did I have to fall in love with you of all people?"

I have no regret whatsoever, though I might have to watch out for Runo. "I love you _y/n_ _y/ln_."

"And I love you, Daniel Kuso."

With that, the closet door opened and there stood Julie, with a big smile on her face, and surprisingly behind her stood Shun with a tiny hint of a smirk on his face.

"Hey what happened buddy, why are you smiling?"

Dan asked a question that I myself was going to ask. "Well you know I rigged it right?"

Godamn you Shun.

Of course you and your ninja ass would rig the WHOLE GAME so that me and Dan would get each other.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL SHUN!"

And here we go. Me, Dan and Shun all sat down on the couches, with Dan having a metal breakdown at Shun, Shun being his usual calm self and me blushing a bit while I held Dan's hand.

_And you all lived happily ever after_. 

**** That was kinda hard. I love Shun, this is not a part of the story BTW. I just love Shun and Ace and Lync and aaaaaahhhhhh. Anyways, next up is Shun. =)) ohmaigoshhness. THE HOTTNESS IS OVERWELMING. If you guys want me to do the Vexos in some kind of twist thingy. Suggest what you like and if it's good and I have time then I'll do it. Umm. Guys. You do realise that you can review right? COME ON. Just tell me what's happening with my story because I seriously don't know. Ok. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEE.****


End file.
